That's How You Know It's Love (REVISED)
by Krissy Anne
Summary: This is a songfic about Heero and Relena that has been revised if you want to compare them I left the orignal up but please read and review


Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing or The song used in this fic. So don't sue me 'cause #1 I'm so   
broke I can't pay attention in class even #2 It wouldn't be smart because my wrath shall follow you to   
the ends of the earth #3 When I get mad it ain't a pretty thing 'cause I start cussing, throwing things,   
and punching walls so don't do it. Well, enjoy th fic.  
Notes: If anybody have any personal questions or comments you can email me at   
Krisytina13@aol.com(if you actually want your comments read, but if you don't care you can also   
email me at Krisytina13@Hotmail.com)  
  
That's How You Know It's Love  
Krissy Anne  
  
~If you get out in the drivin' rain~  
~Stand in the eye of a hurricane~  
~And never think twice~  
  
One year after the war. . .   
  
Relena is sitting in a park thinking of Heero. It was late at night, but she really didn't  
take notice. She also had no idea it was raining. She was to deep in thought to notice or   
really care about anything around her. People that passed her stared at her like she was   
crazy they didn't take notice of who she was which was probably a good thing for her.   
Then she was jolted out of her train of thought by lightning streaking across the sky. Realality  
came rushing back to her in a hurry.  
  
"Why do I still find myself thinking about him?", she whispered to herself.  
  
*Because you love him.*, a small voice in the back of her mind whispered back.  
  
"Great Relena you are crazy. What kind of a person falls in love with the person   
who threatens to kill you?", She whispered to herself totally ignoring the fact that she is   
talking to herself.  
  
*You do.*, The annoying voice replied. *And quit whispering to yourself people   
are starting to stare.*, the annoying voice pointed out.  
  
Relena looked up and saw people rushing home giving her strange looks. 'Oh   
god, I'm really going down hill now.', she thought to herself. Sitting there for a little   
while longer she realized just how dark it was out. She looked at her watch. It was   
10:30 p.m. 'Oh no, Milliardo is going to kill me when I get home.', she thought as she   
left the park.  
  
~If you turn your back on selfishness~  
~And your thoughts are for someone else~  
~'Cause they've changed your life~  
  
Two years after the war. . .   
  
Relena was walking the streets near her kingdom. Now a days Relena spent   
her time talking with the people of her kingdom. She always put others needs before   
hers. She walked to an orphanage and walked inside. The were tons of children that   
came rushing to her. One of the smaller children were tugging on her jeans.  
  
She looked down at the little girl and smiled and asked, "What is it Mary?"   
  
The little girl replied with a smile on her face, "It's my birthday today."  
  
"That would make you four?", Relena asked.  
  
The little girl nodded. Just then her pager went off. It read : The meeting with   
the colonies is in 45 mins. 'Shoot I forgot.', she thought to herself.   
  
"Mary I would love to stay, but I have a meeting that I have to get ready for,   
but I'll try to come back later.", Relena said to the little girl.  
  
"Okay.", Mary answered with dissapointment.   
  
Relena bent down and gave the little girl a hug. Then she left heading to the   
palace to get ready for the meeting. She luckily made it to the meeting on time. What   
with having to put on all those layers of clothing, hair, and make up.   
  
During the meeting she got bored and started staring out hte window for awhile   
wishing the meeting would end soon so she could be free and go out in the fresh air.   
Getting bored of wishing that the meeting would end soon she starts searching the room.   
Her eyes land on a dark corner. Without squinting she could roughly make out a person.   
'Heero?!', She thought to herself. The shadow makes a head gesture towards the   
representitives from the colonies. She turns her attention back to the meeting at hand.  
  
~That's how you know it's love~  
~That's how you know it's meant to be~  
~When the span of forever~  
~Just never seems long enough~  
~That's how you know it's love~  
  
Three years after the war. . .   
  
Relena tosses and turns in her bed. She is having nightmares of Heero dying, hating   
her, or killing her. She hasn't been able to get a full nights rest in months. Her sister-in-law   
and her brother both insisted that she try sleeping medication. She tried it for awhile, but it   
didn't seem to be helping at all. Knowing that she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon   
she decided to go outside on her balcony. She stared at the stars. 'There's so many of them.   
They look like little diamonds in a black sea.', She thought to herself.  
  
Relena lets her mind wander and is plagued with thoughts of Heero. She stares   
dreamily at the sky and thinks to herself, 'Heero come back to me.' She continues to think   
and doesn't even hear the foot steps of an intruder. Then all of a sudden a hand clamps   
over her mouth and an arm goes around her waist. It was a strong and ruff grip. The   
captor didn't even seem to care that he was hurting her.  
  
"Don't make a sound or I'll kill you.", An unfamilar male voice said.  
  
~When your heart insists that you give it all~  
~When you no longer fear the fall~  
~And you just let go~  
~When the past is finally dead and gone~  
~Fate leads somewhere to the one~  
~That has your soul~  
  
The hand that was over her mouth went away and returned with a gun that was   
pointed at her head. She felt the guy's other hand that was currently around her waist   
move upwards. He started touching her and everytime he touched her she became more   
furious.  
  
"Tell me Relena are you scared?", The captor asked.  
  
"No.", Relena replied deadly.  
  
When she was talking she barely heard a soft thud, but she was use to straining   
her hearing so she could hear really quiet things. She knew exactly who it was. All of   
the sudden she was free of the guys grasp. Then she heard a sickening crack followed   
by a loud thud. She didn't turn around, because she didn't want to see the dead body   
right then and she wanted to give Heero or who she tought was Heero enough time to   
leave if they so desired. A different pair of arms that were more gentler snaked there way   
around her waist. Then she felt lips on her neck so she leaned back a little bit knowing for   
sure who it was.  
  
"Are you okay Relena?", Heero asked with a tight squeez around her waist.  
  
"Now I am.", Relena told him.  
  
With that reassurance he let go of her and left. When she turned around she   
wasn't suprised that he was gone. She went back to her room and got someone to  
take care of the dead body. That night she actually got some sleep.  
  
~That's how you know it's love~  
~That's how you know it's meant to be~  
~When the span of forever~  
~ Just never seems long enough~  
~That's how you know it's love~  
  
Four years after the war. . .   
  
Relena is standing in front of a large crowd and is giving a speech about peace   
yet once again. 'Is it really nessicary for me to keep giving speeches about the same   
thing over and over.', Relena thought to herself.  
  
When she was in the middle of her speech she saw a piece of metal being hit by   
a ray of sunshine. She looks in that direction while continuing her speech and sees a sharp   
shooter, but continues with her speech. 'Maybe it is nessicary for me to keep giving   
speeches about peace after all.', she thought to herself.  
  
She continued with her speech so as not to worry the audience. Her eyes   
move over the crowd as nothing is wrong, but every once in a while her eyes flicker   
over to the sharp shooter. Towards the end of her speech she sees another gun being   
hit by a ray of sunshine. The person is aiming at the sharp shooter. Right after her   
speech she hears a gun go off and sees the sharp shooter fall from where he was perched.  
'Way to go Heero.', She thinks to herself.   
  
The crowd broke out into chaos and Relena's sorry excuse for bodyguards   
escorted he of the stage and to her room. Where she stayed for the rest of the day.  
  
~No part of you questions~  
~No part of you doubts~  
~You're only sure this is what love's about~  
~And nothing and no one~  
~Can stand in your way~  
~Or keep you from sayin' what your heart is dyin' to say~  
  
That night. . .   
  
Relena walked around in her garden in a light blue tank top and black draw   
string pants. It was late at night. She stopped at a rose bush to admire it. She stared   
intently at it and was about to grab a rose when a pair of very familar pair of arms   
snaked there way around her waist.  
  
"Aren't you cold?", Heero asked with the tiniest hin tof concern.  
  
"No.", She replied.  
  
He started pulling away, but Relena grabbed his hands and put them back   
around her waist. He sighed and drew closer just long enough to say, "Relena I can't   
stay." Heero started walking away after that.  
  
"Heero, next time someone is trying to kill me let them, because it would   
end the pain in my heart and I could never do it myself.", Relena said coldly.  
  
He froze, turned around, and walked back towards her. He stopped close   
enough to just feel her body warmth. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear   
deadly, "You don't mean that."  
  
"What the hell makes you think you know that I don't mean that, because I do   
with all my heart.", She said firmly. "Do you have any idea how painful these past four   
years have been?", she asked.  
  
"Yes I do.", He said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
She whirled around to face him and said with desperation, "Then end both our   
pain and quit running and hiding."  
  
There was silence for a long time till really was tired of standing in front of Heero  
like a total idiot and started walking off. She didn't even get three feet when he grabbed   
her wrist and spun her around. Then he claimed her lips as his own. She put her arms   
around his neck and leaned into the kiss returning it wholeheartedly. After a while they   
reluctantly they broke the kiss, because they needed air.  
  
Hesitantly Heero said, "Relena, I love you." He hugged her tight.  
  
Relena replied by whispering into his ear, "I love you too, Heero."   
  
~That's how you know it's love~  
~That's how you know it's meant to be~  
~When the span of forever~  
~Just never seems long enough~  
~That's how you know it's love~ 


End file.
